An in-cell touch panel is a device which integrates a touch screen and a display screen, with touch driving electrodes and touch sensing electrodes integrated in the display screen, to implement functions of touch control and image displaying at the same time. The in-cell touch panel has gradually become a mainstream in a display field, due to characteristics such as simple structure, lightness and thinness.
For a conventional capacitive in-cell touch panel, touch control driving electrodes and touch control sensing electrodes are additionally arranged on a conventional array substrate directly, namely, two layers of strip-shaped Indium Tin Oxide (ITO) electrodes which are intercrossed in different planes are manufactured on a surface of the array substrate, and the two layers of ITO electrodes serve as the touch control driving electrodes and the touch control sensing electrodes of the touch panel, respectively.
However, when the array substrate for use in the capacitive in-cell touch panel is manufactured, an extra process needs to be adopted to reduce a ground capacitance of the touch control driving electrodes (for example, the capacitance of the touch control driving electrodes between a gate line or a data line), so as to reduce a signal transmission load of the touch control driving electrodes, so the manufacturing cost is high and the production efficiency is low.